rupert_the_bearfandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert the Bear Wiki
Wiki-wordmark.png|"Rupert the Bear" Wikia!|linktext=Welcome to the official 'Rupert the Bear' wiki here you will find anything and everything! Rupert the Bear old.jpg|The Bear for Adventure!|link=http://rupert-the-bear.wikia.com/wiki/Rupert_Bear|linktext=Rupert Bear is always up for an adventure are you? Click to find out! rupert_the_bear_reading_a_rupert_bear_book_by_gagambo-d7frin7.jpg|Read Books About Rupert!|linktext=Coming Soon! Screen Shot 2016-12-05 at 11.37.00 AM.png|Meet the Characters!|linktext=Coming Soon! Welcome to the official 'Rupert the Bear' Wikia! Hello and welcome to the official 'Rupert the Bear' wikia! Here you will find anything and everything to do with the original series of "Rupert the Bear" and the new series "Rupert the Bear, Follow the Magic!" tv show for children. Please be aware that the wikia is still under construction and is been expanded at the moment. Also remember that the 'Rupert the Bear Wikia' is a free and collaborative wiki that anyone can contribute to. If you have any questions please feel free to ask our friendly community and we will be more than happy to help you all out. if you have any questions please don't hesitate to contact to admins below on their message walls. Message the Admin's HERE by click on their NAMES! * [http://rupert-the-bear.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Bright_Diamond Bright Diamond (Lolly)] * [http://rupert-the-bear.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Destiny-Rose_Sparkle Destiny-Rose Sparkle (Jenn Price)] More About the Original Series "Rupert the Bear" - 1920 -- 2008 "Rupert Bear" is a children's comic strip character created by the English artist Mary Tourtel and first appearing in the Daily Express newspaper on 8 November 1920. Rupert's initial purpose was to win sales from the rival Daily Mail and Daily Mirror. In 1935, the mantle of Rupert artist and storyteller was taken over by Alfred Bestall. Bestall proved to be successful in the field of children's literature and worked on Rupert stories and artwork into his 90s. More recently, various other artists and writers have continued the series until 2008. "Rupert Bear" has become a well-known character in children's culture in the United Kingdom, and the success of the Rupert stories has led to the creation of several television series based on the character. The character also has a large fan following, with such groups as "The Followers of Rupert"'' ''founded in 1983 by past presidents have included Alfred Bestall and Terry Jones and Honorary members include Paul McCartney who wrote the popular "Frog Song". More About the New Series "Rupert the Bear: Follow the Magic!" - 2006 -- 2008 "Rupert Bear: Follow the Magic" is a children's television series based on the Mary Tourtel character, Rupert Bear. Aimed at pre-school children, the show is part stop motion, part computer-generated imagery. Rupert Bear still wears his trademark bright yellow plaid trousers and matching scarf, with a red jumper. Rupert has brown fur once again, just as he was originally drawn in 1920: when he appeared as a cartoon character in the Daily Express, they economised on ink by printing him white. It was broadcast on Five from 8 November to 20 November 2006, as part of their Milkshake! bl'''ock. Thirteen 10-minute original episodes were broadcast and subsequently repeated. Following the success of these, a further 39 episodes have been produced to date. Theme Songs: '''Theme Song from the original series "Rupert the Bear" 1920 - 2008 Theme Song from the new series "Rupert the Bear: Follow the Magic!" 2006 - 2008 Category:Browse